


Sakura's Secret

by roraewrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, Student x Teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, dont read it if you're not into the trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roraewrites/pseuds/roraewrites
Summary: "There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THIS TYPE OF STORY, DO NOT READ IT.
> 
> This is posted on both my tumblr blog and ffnet account so no, it's not stolen or being reposted. I'm just getting it uploaded on here finally! Anyway, hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading ♥

“It’s the first day of senior year and you’re already going all out, Forehead.”

Ino’s obnoxious groans disturbed Sakura as she finished packing her bag and slipped her shoes on her feet. With her uniform in a neat and tidy manner, Sakura pushed by Ino and gave her a friendly glare. 

“Yes, Pig, I am.” Sakura sighed out. 

Within minutes, the two of them began their walk towards the school. It was still early, and enough shade was provided while the sun still fought to make it’s way over the mountains. From behind them, Sakura could hear the screams and yells of a boy, and when her head turned, she made out the familiar head of spiked blonde hair and azure eyes.

“Thanks for waiting,” Naruto huffed out the second he caught up to both her and Ino. His cheeks were red, the familiar lines that resided there moved with each inhale and exhale he took. Sakura merely gave him a sheepish grin before continuing on with Ino.

“Of course, Naruto.”

Their school wasn’t located much farther than half a mile, and by the time they arrived, multiple cars filled the parking lot and numerous students filed in through the front doors. It was unusual how many students had enrolled that year, and even some of the teachers had unfamiliar faces, but Sakura pressed on. 

“Who’s your homeroom?” Ino’s question pulled Sakura from her thoughts as they stood in the common area.

“Let’s see here—” Sakura hummed before letting her bag slide down her shoulder. She pulled her class schedule from her bag and scanned for the letters that she searched for every year. “Uchiha-sensei?”

The name was unfamiliar, like most faces she had seen that morning, but when she looked back up from her slip of paper, Ino’s mouth was gaping wide. 

“Uchiha-sensei?! Seriously? I have Asume-sensei,” her mouth no longer hung open and her eyes now narrowed at her friend. Naruto stood silently next to Ino before piping up with his own homeroom sensei.

“I’ve got Uchiha-sensei, too.” His eyes found Sakura, and his face now held an ear to ear grin. “Good thing we’re in the same class, huh, Sakura?”

Sakura rolled her eyes before sliding her paper back in her bag and hoisting it up over her shoulder once more. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s get going, Naruto. Catch you around, Pig.”  
Ino stood by her lonesome now as Sakura and Naruto walked away. It was when Sakura turned back to give her friend one last smile, that she found Ino glaring her way. As pretty as Ino was with her long, platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes, she could certainly give a nasty look when needed.

“Say, what do you think Uchiha-sensei is like?” Naruto piped up, his hands folded behind his head as they walked side by side.

“I guess we’ll find out.”

“Hopefully he’s not old and cranky. That’d make for the worst senior year, _ever_.”

Sakura scoffed at his remark as they walked through the door. “Room number 7. We’re here.” There were multiple kids within the room already seated at desks. 

“Woah, look how big that kid is!” Naruto yelped, all while his finger pointed towards a rather large kid with a head full of orange hair. 

“Naruto, don’t point.” Sakura scolded. She felt relieved when the kid didn’t glance their way, and as she snatched Naruto’s hand from the air, she began to drag him into the room and towards a pair of desks that were empty. 

Once seated, Sakura pulled out a simple black ink pen and shuffled in her seat until she sat comfortably. Her skirt, however, had lifted up her thigh and when she went to move it, a screech came from a slim girl, with an obnoxious shade of red hair. She hovered over Sakura’s desk with fire in her eyes.

“Looks like you’re already working on becoming the class slut,” the girl scoffed before pushing her glasses up her nose. 

Sakura’s hand tightened around the fabric of her skirt, and when she pulled it down, the girl still smirked, her ruby eyes darkening. “If I were you, I’d keep that shit under control. Especially in Uchiha-sensei’s class,” her voice softened the moment she spoke of their homeroom teacher. 

It rubbed Sakura the wrong way, and as she continued to fight back the blush, a deep voice cut through her embarrassment. 

“Take a seat.”

The tone was deep and alluring, and as Sakura glanced away from the red headed girl, her eyes laid upon a tall and masculine figure. 

His hair was wild, but in an artistic and beautiful way; the color reminded her of burned charcoal and in the unnatural light of the room, she could make out bits of blue laced in with it. His skin was pale and looked rather smooth, and the longer Sakura stared at him, the faster her heart began to beat.

“Now,” he instructed once more and at his final word, the girl walked rather quickly to her seat.

The man — her sensei she guessed — glanced at her, his eyes scanning down her face and coming to rest on the hand that held onto her skirt. Sakura instantly felt chills crawl through her body, and her fingers tremble slightly under his stare.

The blush that Sakura had fought so hard to hold back now made an entrance, and she sat in her seat with her hand still clenching onto her skirt. She gulped back her fears and nervous emotions the second his eyes landed on her; even his eyes were lovely, something within them mysterious yet inviting. 

Black pearls, she told herself. Sakura was frozen in her terror, but the second he turned away from her, she felt herself exhale the breath she had been holding. Her chest heaved with such a force that she had thought the entire room heard her.

“You okay?” The familiar voice whispered to her instantly. 

Sakura didn’t turn to meet Naruto’s question, instead, she kept her eyes on her homeroom teacher and drowned in the nervous pit that she had been thrown in.

“I’m not going to welcome you to your new homeroom, nor have everyone stand up and introduce themselves. Refer to me as Uchiha-sensei.”

His words were quick, his tone low. His dark eyes scanned the room and when he finally took his seat, he pulled his roll call list from his desk and began to list off names. Some were familiar, some not, but when he reached Sakura’s name -- hers had been last -- she felt her chest clench and her throat completely dry up.

“Haruno Sakura.”

“Here,” she croaked out miserably. 

And when his eyes found her, she dropped her head in her arms and groaned.

_What an awesome first day of senior year._


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re dismissed.”

Sakura shoved her items in her bag before jumping up from her seat and booking it towards the door. She knew that she’d have both Naruto and the red headed girl jump on her the second they exited the classroom. Since her and Naruto had sat the farthest in in the room, it took longer to get around her classmates, but the second she felt her grasp on the exit, she also saw a pair of red eyes glaring at her.

Sakura inhaled sharply, knowing exactly what the redhead was going to say -- her name was Karin, she reminded herself. Karin Uzumaki. Sakura made a mental note to ask Naruto if that was his cousin.

She could feel her steps starting to slow down the closer she got to the door and Karin, and instead of stopping, Sakura inhaled deeply and continued forward.

“Except for you, Sakura. Can I have a word?”

Her sensei’s voice caught her off guard, and instead of vanishing through the door, Sakura stopped in her tracks. Her classmates and Naruto slid past her with a skeptical look in his blue eyes and motioned that he’d be waiting outside for her.

“Uh, yes, Uchiha-sensei.”

He sat at his desk with papers in his hands. His dark eyes scanned over them until Sakura stood in front of his desk. She felt nervous, her fingers shaking as she held onto the strap that hung over her shoulder. Even her breath felt shaky as she exhaled slowly. 

Time stood still the second he looked up at her, and instead of looking him straight in the eyes, her own eyes dropped to his oak desk. 

She flinched at his question, but mellowed out at the soothing tone of his voice. “Has Karin always been like that towards you?”

“I’ve never seen her before,” Sakura answered honestly. 

Today was the first day she had ever seen or heard of the redheaded Uzumaki, and now that she had met her, she wished she hadn’t.

“Hn,” her teacher hummed out before setting the papers on his desk and leaning back in his chair. 

Sakura found it unnerving that he relaxed so nonchalantly in front of her, but she also found it incredibly hard to look him in the eyes. There was something there that she couldn’t quite interpret, but he was definitely a good looking guy. 

Time ticked by on the clock, as it was the only sound occurring in the room. Neither Sakura or her teacher spoke, only stared at each other in silence. She gulped, her eyes dropping back to the stack of papers, and there, on top of the pile was her paper that she had filled out during their opening assignment. She frowned slightly before readjusting her weight to one leg.

“You can go. I’ll see to it that Karin gets her attitude and temper under control,” he spoke with a serious tone.

Sakura nodded before turning away and beginning her walk out of the classroom. 

“One more thing, though. Do make sure that your skirt is at the appropriate length. It can be a little distracting to your classmates.”

Sakura froze up at his comment, remembering the way he had looked at her earlier and when she nodded and spoke her acknowledgement, she felt her cheeks heat back up with the same blush from earlier.

“Yes, sir,” she pushed out before rotating the door knob and exiting the room. 

There stood Naruto, just like he had promised. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, his eyes filled with concern. 

Sakura knew just how noticeable her blush was, and instead of filling him in on details, she reassured him that everything was fine and under control. As they started their walk down the hall, she could hear footsteps fast approaching her from behind. She could feel the knot in her stomach tighten while her chest clenched, and as she began to whirl around, she was caught off guard.

“Ino!” She shrieked as her friend jumped on her back. 

“How was your first class?” The blonde asked as her arms came to fasten around Sakura’s shoulders, her hands cupping loosely around the pinkette’s neck. 

Sakura adjusted her friend’s weight and continued to walk. “Shitty.”

“What? Why? I saw your sensei, though. Damn lucky, Forehead.”

Sakura sighed and from beside her, Naruto snickered lightly. She didn’t want to tell Ino about Karin, nor the rude remark the redheaded made. It was mere gossip, and that was the last thing Sakura wanted to deal with her senior year. Especially from the get go.

“Sakura was gonna beat some bitch’s ass,” Naruto finally spoke from beside them. Like a rubber band, Sakura snapped on the inside. 

It had taken every ounce of restraint that she had to keep her temper from bubbling over, and masking the anger that flared on from within her viridian eyes. Ino had jumped down and ran around to stop Sakura from walking.

“What?!”

“It’s _nothing_ ,” Sakura hissed, her eyes shooting to Naruto who smiled sheepishly. 

“That’s not nothing, Sakura.”

It wasn’t every day that Ino would use Sakura’s actual name, but when she was serious and concerned about her friend, she’d use her actual name. Sakura readjusted her bag and bit down on her lip.

“My skirt slid up and Karin said some meaningless things. It’s done and over with.”

Was it truly done and over with though? The look in Karin’s ruby eyes was enough to tell Sakura that their little feud wouldn’t be over, for that was just the start of it. “Besides, Uchiha-sensei stepped in.”

“And then Sakura had a little chat with him after class!” Naruto continued Sakura’s story for her. 

“What’d he say?” Ino’s eyes narrowed slightly as she asked.

“Nothing really. He asked if I’ve ever had a problem with Karin, but like I had mentioned, I have never seen her before in my life.”

“Well there are a lot of new transfer students, so she’s probably one of them--”

Sakura cut Ino off as she remembered her mental note. “Is Karin your cousin?” Her head turned towards Naruto, whose facial expression dropped and his blonde eyebrows raised in question.

“No? I’m not sure, honestly.”

Sakura nodded before looking back towards Ino. “Regardless, it’s over with. Just some girl with a big mouth.”

Ino nodded but remained with narrowed eyes. Her lips still pressed in a firm line, and when her arms came to cross over her chest, she turned on her heel and began walking. “Whatever you say, Forehead.”

Her tone was different. Sakura looked to Naruto who shrugged and began walking after the blonde female. It was apparent to Sakura that the three of them had gym class together the second they walked through the large doors. 

Sakura’s stomach was in her throat the second she saw Karin’s familiar locks of red hair, but she also felt somewhat better knowing that Ino was in this class with her. She simply smirked to herself as she continued to walk towards the center of the room where everyone else had gathered.

.  
.  
.

“I didn’t think he’d push us this hard on our first day of school. Holy shit, my makeup is going to run,” Ino whined from beside Sakura. 

Their instructor had told them all to just call him Gai and with that, they nodded with a monotone ‘yes, sir.’ 

“He’s wild,” another huff from Ino and Sakura finally laughed. 

The class consisted of roughly thirty students, and each of them had filled out the necessary paperwork for their gym clothes before school had even started; Gai presented their outfits with an extraordinary amount of enthusiasm. Everyone went and changed, and within another ten minutes, he had taken his class outside and started their first day of class with a run.

“Ten laps around the block. You’ll be timed! Let’s make it a good run and make sure to push yourselves!”

While the boys in the class had accepted the challenge, over half of the girls began to whine. Sakura grinned at their first day of gym class, but Ino begged her to run with her. 

“One more to go!” Naruto cheered from the sidelines as they passed by the marker for the ninth time. 

Sakura waved a small wave to him as they passed by while Ino groaned loudly.

“You’re doing great, Yamanaka! Keep it up,” Gai shouted from beside Naruto.

“At least you’ve got Bushy Brow-sensei cheering you on,” Sakura teased lightly. 

They ran their last lap with ease — Sakura did anyways — and as they came around the final corner, it was an immediate wave of nausea that overcame her body.

_Uchiha-sensei_ , she huffed from within her mind. It was like all the energy in her body had been drained, and the closer they came to the finish line, the slower she willed herself to go. 

He didn’t look at her, nor notice her. Only walked across the street — looking both ways beforehand — and walked straight up to Gai. He didn’t need to get his attention, because Gai was already looking at the younger male with an ear to ear grin. 

Sakura and Ino were about to cross over the finish line when his orbs caught sight of her. Just like that, Sakura felt her legs go weak and her mind tingle with the presence of pins and needles. If it hadn’t been for Naruto who caught her just as they crossed, she would’ve gone down.

Her homeroom teacher’s eyes remained on her until he looked back to Gai and spoke in a low voice. The two men both nodded, and like that, the Uchiha turned and began his walk back into the school. Sakura hadn’t noticed it earlier, but his off-black dress pants and soot black dress shirt looked absolutely stunning on him. 

“All right! That concludes everyone’s run. You all did great. Take a shower, and class will be done!”

.  
.  
.  
The remainder of the day went fairly quick for Sakura. She attended the remainder of her classes, all of them with Naruto and then finally back to her homeroom for the last class of the day. 

She wasn’t sure how many classes her homeroom teacher had taught throughout the day, but she noticed just how messy his hair had gotten throughout the day. Even the top button of his dress shirt had been undone, and by god, she felt her heart rate increase instantly.

On the whiteboard in neat and legible handwriting was the word ‘Literature.’

“You’ll be assigned your textbooks now. Just hand the sheet of paper around, sign the book number and your name on the line and pass it on. Shouldn’t be that hard,” his voice drug out as his obsidian eyes scanned the room. Sakura caught on to the sarcasm in his voice, but she could also tell that he seemed slightly annoyed.

One by one, the students began to grab their books from the back of the class and one by one, they filed back into their desks. Sakura’s book number turned out to be ‘143.’

“Uchiha-sensei,” Karin’s hand shot up while she coated her voice in the sweetest tone she could muster up. “What if the book doesn’t have a number?”

“Then write a number in that’s not taken. Like I said, it shouldn’t be that hard,” he retorted back. 

Sakura smiled inwardly as she watched Karin’s cheeks burn with a blush that matched the color of her hair. It amused her how their instructor was entirely straightforward and blunt, and she also enjoyed that about him, too. At least she was set up for a great senior year with a teacher who wouldn’t cut them any slack.

“Read chapter one tonight, take notes and tomorrow we’ll get started with the first lesson. If you don’t understand anything, mark it and bring it in before class starts tomorrow and we’ll go over it.” Their sensei leaned forward in his chair and laced his fingers underneath his chin, making a bridge for his jaw to rest on. “Don’t ruin your book or you’ll be buying a new one.”

Throughout the remainder of the hour, everyone sat in their seats and read quietly. The occasional scribble of a pencil, or rubbing of an eraser could be heard, but Sakura toned it all out. Her eyes read over the words carefully, but she felt chills run down her spine almost instantly. 

Her green eyes peered up from the textbook and as she flipped the page, she found those familiar soot black eyes watching her. His jawline was chiseled, while his face remained expressionless. There was definitely something about her teacher that she couldn’t place her finger on, but when her eyes dropped, she began to move her pencil around over her sheet of paper. 

Sakura didn’t write notes nor read from her textbook anymore. She began to draw her sensei’s face from memory and shade in the parts that stuck in her head the most. If there was one thing that she found interesting about him, it was the particular shade of his eyes. Incredibly dark irises surrounding a black pupil. Now that she thought about it, Sakura hadn’t even seen his pupils when she stood in front of his desk earlier that morning.

The ringing bell startled her, and before anyone could see what she was doodling, she slipped her piece of paper into her book and slapped it shut. 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow. Don’t forget to have your parents sign the syllabus for both classes,” he reminded as they all filed out the door, each nodding their acknowledgment.

As Sakura pressed by, she offered a small smile — hoping to catch a glimpse of some type of emotion from her sensei, but to no avail.

“Bye, Uchiha-sensei,” she waved with a small voice. 

And although Sakura thought he was incapable of saying anything nice, she hardly heard his words. “Have a good night, Sakura.”

.  
.  
.

 

Sakura had immediately pulled out her drawing of her instructor and began to fill in the lines that needed to be darker, while she thinned out some of the lines around his hair. She knew she should’ve been reading the chapter and taking notes like he had assigned, but she also wanted to finish her drawing of her mysterious sensei.

The slammed door startled Sakura and the second she heard her mother’s voice, she slipped the paper underneath her book and pulled out a new sheet.

“How was the first day of school, darling?” Mebuki asked the second she got home. 

“Fine,” Sakura responded in a shallow tone. “Most of my classes are with Naruto. I have one with Ino. My homeroom sensei is strict, I like that.”

“Who’s your homeroom instructor?” 

“Uchiha-sensei.”

Mebuki’s eyebrow raised with question. “He must be new.”

“He is. He’s fairly young, too.” That last sentence nearly got caught in her throat. Exactly how old did Sakura think he was? She balled her hands into fists out of frustration all while Mebuki smiled slyly. 

“Is he cute?” She asked sarcastically.

“Mom!” Sakura shrieked. She immediately grabbed her bag from the back of the chair and shut her book and scooped it up in her other hand. “Jeez, I’m trying to study!”

Mebuki simply giggled as Sakura walked off. It didn’t occur to the pinkette that she had slipped her drawing of her sensei under her book until she reached the bottom of the stairs. She immediately dropped her items and began running back to their dining room only to see that Mebuki had the drawing in her hands.

“He is pretty cute,” she commented.

Sakura snatched the drawing from her mother before stomping off once more. 

“ _I’ll be in my room!_


End file.
